wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Area 52
Area 52 is a location present in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. It is the replacement name for the real world "Area 51" The United States Air Force facility commonly known as Area 51 is a highly classified remote detachment of Edwards Air Force Base, within the Nevada Test and Training Range. According to the Central Intelligence Agency(CIA), the correct names for the facility are Homey Airport (ICAO: KXTA) and Groom Lake,23 though the name Area 51 was used in a CIA document from the Vietnam War.4 The facility has also been referred to as Dreamland and Paradise Ranch,56 among other nicknames. The special use airspace around the field is referred to as Restricted Area 4808 North (R-4808N).7 Its real-life name is the Nevada Test and Training Range. History The base's current primary purpose is publicly unknown; however, based on historical evidence, it most likely supports the development and testing of experimental aircraft and weapons systems (black projects).8 The intense secrecy surrounding the base has made it the frequent subject of conspiracy theories and a central component to unidentified flying object (UFO) folklore.910 Although the base has never been declared a secret base, all research and occurrences in Area 51 are Top Secret/Sensitive Compartmented Information (TS/SCI).9 On 25 June 2013, following a Freedom of Information Act (FOIA) request filed in 2005, the CIA publicly acknowledged the existence of the base for the first time, declassifying documents detailing the history and purpose of Area 51.11 Area 51 is located in the southern portion of Nevada in the western United States, 83 miles (134 km) north-northwest of Las Vegas. Situated at its center, on the southern shore of Groom Lake, is a large military airfield. The site was acquired by the United States Air Force in 1955, primarily for the flight testing of the Lockheed U-2 aircraft.12 The area around Area 51, including the small town of Rachel on the "Extraterrestrial Highway", is a popular tourist destination. Following the event of Blazkowicz infiltration, the facility is completely destroyed. Despite, the American Resistance telling B.J to come back to assassinate one of the Übercommander. Trivia * In "The New Colossus", during the scene where Super Spesh talks to B.J. about the conspiracy regarding Roswell, he shows a seeming schematic of Area 52. On the map, three easter-eggs can be found: ** In the upper "Oberkommando" area can a drawing of The Bell (Die Glocke) be found, a famous alledged German Wunderwaffe. ** Next to it, a Haunebu Nazi-UFO can be seen outlined, another alledged Wunderwaffe. ** In the lower area that Spesh labelled "Weird shit?" a pyramid-shaped can be seen, this looks a lot like the Geo-Front from the Japanese anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. Gallery Area 52 Control Command 2.jpg|Concept art of the Command Control Room. Area 52 Control Command.jpg|More concept art of Command Control room. Area 52 Observation Room.jpg|Concept art of Observation Room. Area 52 Rajmud Wegner.jpg|Concept art of Rajmud Wegner. Area_52_Train.jpg|Concept art of Train inside Area 52. Area_52_Train_2.jpg|More concept art of Train inside 52. Area_52_dieglocke_1.jpg|Concept art of Area 52 interior. Area 52 Dieglocke 2.jpg|More concept art of Area 52 interior. Area 52 dieglocke 3.jpg|Concept Art of Area 52 in side view. ---- Category:The New Colossus locations Category:Schutzstaffel (SS) Category:Axis Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Nazis